poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of the Jungle Animals, Here comes Wild Prime
The Rise of the Jungle Animals, Here comes Wild Prime is the twenty-first episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With the Pirate Force Rangers in real trouble, they must team up with the Wild Prime Rangers to stop Captain Whisker's evil plan to gain control to all the animals in one jungle. Plot The Guardins sinsing a great evil/Captain Whisker and his crew had come The episode begins with Kai and the others, they came to see Quail, Aquarius, Fin, Fang, Mace, Mane, Gai, Razorback, and Bane as they seek a great evil coming from Captain Whisker and his crew. Always sailing through the modern day Grand Line/A call for help came that soon Meanwhile at the Jolly Roger, Captain Emmett and his crew were sailing through the Grand Line. Just then, they've got a call for help coming from the ancient jungles not too far. Emmett and his crew arrived at the sacred jungles/Meeting the Wild Prime Rangers As they reached to the jungle, they came to sacred amazon that was a homebase of the Wild Prime Rangers. So, Kai and his friends told Emmett and his crew everything about Whisker's plan. Resurrecting and Reviving Lord Grevix and his followers/Making a deal with them But however, Captain Whisker has already resurrected and revived Lord Grevix, Legacy, Zeno, Venus, and Darksyde. Just as Whisker made a deal with Grevix, they begin making plans for revenge. Meeting with the Sacred Animal Guardians/Warning them about Whisker and Grevix Then, the Pirate Force meet the Sacred Animal Gaurdians, Quail, Aquarius, Fin, Fang, Mace, Mane, Gai, Razorback, and Bane who're mentors of the Wild Prime Rangers. Soon, they warned them about Captain Whisker and Lord Grevix working together for their revenge. Emmett, Kai, and thier friends trained together/How to possess more animal power Soon, Emmett, Kai, and thier friends trained together to even things up against Whisker, Grevix, and their lackeys. Soon, Emmett and hew crew learned how to possess more animal power. The Pirate Force and Wild Prime Team Up/Fighting the battle one by one Later, the Pirate Force and Wild Prime Rangers begin their team up to stop the villains one by one. Taking down Lord Grevix and his gang/Firing the Mega Laser to make them bigger Without hesitation, the rangers took down Lord Grevix and his gang one by one. Suddenly, Captain Whisker fired the Maga Laser making them bigger. Begin the Ultrazord Team Up Battle Sequence/Putting a stop to Grevix and his gang Then, the Pirate Force and Wild Prime Rangers begin their Ultrazord team up for the final battle. At last, they finally put a stop to Lord Grevix and his followers for good. The Power Rangers win the battle again/Saying goodbye to their new friends Finally, Captain Emmett, Kai, and their friends won their battle once again. Then, it was time for Emmett and his friends to say their goodbyes to their new friends as they sail to the Grand Lines. Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Old Man McGucket *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Robbie Valentino *Waddles *Quail *Aquarius *Fin *Fang *Mace *Mane *Gai *Razorback *Bane Civilians * Villains *Captain Whisker *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Lord Grevix *Legacy *Zeno *Venus *Darksyde Trivia * Transcript *The Rise of the Jungle Animals, Here comes Wild Prime (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5